The present invention relates generally to the field of photography, and more particularly to digital overlay of images.
Professional and non-professional photographers use cameras and other recording devices to capture media content. While most individuals are capable of capturing media content, there are challenges to doing it well. The photographer needs to have an understanding of lighting, composition, as well as an understanding of what image is actually being captured by their equipment.
Often what is captured by a photographer is not the intended lighting, composition, or content. However, the photographer often is unaware of this until they review the captured media content. By this point, it may be too late to capture the intended or desired content. For example, images from a sporting event were to show a certain amount of foreground in order to provide perspective in an image. However, given the fast pace of the sporting event, the photographer does not have the time to review the captured images to ensure that the desired amount of foreground is included in each shot.